After Paris
by Kristen3
Summary: To make up for taking back 'the thing,' Max takes Fran to a backers' party. What could possibly go wrong? Complete Please R&R!
1. The Thing

Niles lay awake in bed, as he had for the past several nights. He knew that something had happened to change the relationship between Maxwell and Fran, he just didn't know what. "Whatever it is," he said to himself, "It had to have happened in Paris. Ever since they got back, Mr. Sheffield and Miss Fine haven't been themselves." What made this so frustrating was that Niles was used to knowing what was going on in the Sheffields' lives at all times. He had tried to ask about what it was, but no one seemed to want to tell him. He tried his best to recall what he'd overheard about their trip. "I heard Miss Fine tell her friend Val that there was a lot of turbulance on the flight back from Paris. She keeps talking about Mr. Sheffield taking back 'the thing.' But what is that bloody 'thing' she's referring to?" he thought out loud. All of a sudden, it hit him. "It was a turbulent flight. Mr. Sheffield probably thought he was going to die, so he told Miss Fine he loved her! And then when they lived, _he took it back!_" Even though there was no one around to tell him he was right, he could feel it. "So that's it, he took back telling her he loved her," he said with a sigh. "First _Cats_, now this. I better have a talk with him in the morning before he lets another good thing get away." With that, Niles fell asleep.

The next morning, Niles walked into Maxwell's office to have their 'talk.' "Oh, Niles, have you heard from Miss Babcock today?" the producer asked. 

"Not yet, sir. So far, it is a good day," Niles replied with a grin. Max rolled his eyes. He was in no mood for Niles' wisecracks this morning. Even so, Niles wanted to speak his mind before he lost his nerve. "Sir, I'd like to speak to you, if I may." 

"Yes, of course, Niles. What is it?" Maxwell asked impatiently. 

"Well, sir, I know about 'the thing' between you and Miss Fine in Paris," he replied. 

Maxwell jumped out of his chair immediately. "Who told you?!" he asked angrily. "Was it one of the children?" 

"No, sir, no one told me. I deduced it for myself. With all due respect, I think you might have hurt Miss Fine's feelings unnecessarily." 

"Look, Niles, I am in no mood for this," Maxwell said sternly. "First of all, I'm opening a new musical in two weeks; it's my chance to finally beat...you-know-who. I've got a great deal of work to do. Second of all, my relationship with Miss Fine is none of your bloody business!" 

"I'm only trying to help. I think we both know that you really do have feelings for Miss Fine," Niles said gently. 

"Well, in any case, I can't have this conversation now," Maxwell replied. "Just please do me a favor and let me do my job. And I would appreciate it if you'd do yours." 

Niles could tell it would do no good to stay any longer. He quietly left the office and headed toward the kitchen.

"I don't know how that man ever got so successful in the first place. He doesn't even listen!" Niles grumbled to himself as he walked into the kitchen. 

"Hi, Niles," Fran said as she came down the stairs. Noticing the look on his face, she asked, "Did you just try pitching your play to Mr. Sheffield again?" 

"No. But I did finally figure out what happend in Paris," Niles said proudly. "I just tried to give him a piece of my mind, but he didn't want to hear it." 

"Oh, Niles, that's so sweet of you," Fran said, kissing him on the cheek. "I love you for it, but you really don't have to fight my battles for me." 

"But Miss Fine, I thought you were angry with him for taking back telling you he loved you," Niles said in surprise. 

"Oh, I am," Fran replied. "But that doesn't mean I want my friend to go sticking his neck out for me." 

"Well, I must say I'm surprised by your reaction, Miss Fine," Niles said. "I expected you to push me back in there to try again." 

Fran shook her head. "No way. Just because I'm mad at him is no reason for you to get yourself in trouble with Mr. Sheffield." 

"But you're always getting yourself in trouble with him." 

"Yes, but all I have to do is sit on his desk in a mini-skirt and it's all over. I'm not sure that would work for you," she said with a smile. 

"Well, I'm still upset. How long does he think he can keep running from a relationship?" Niles asked. 

"Not too long, I hope. I'm not going to be 29 forever, you know," Fran said. 

That afternoon, Niles went to bring lunch in to Maxwell and C.C. Max had stayed in his office all day, working. Niles had gone about his butlering duties, being careful to stay out of the office. As he dusted the various rooms of the mansion, he kept muttering things under his breath like, "Just because he's rich, he thinks he doesn't have to listen to anyone!" 

Niles came into the office and brought Max and C.C. their lunch on a tray. He laid the tray down on Maxwell's desk. "Here's your lunch, _sir_," he said. A second later, Niles picked the tray back up. "Whoops, I take it back." 

"Oh, Niles would you just bloody well grow up?" Maxwell asked, annoyed. 

C.C. looked on in surprise. "Well, well, well, what's gotten into you today, Butler Boy? Did they change the scent of Lemon Pledge?" 

"Oh, don't mind him, C.C. Niles is just upset over something I said to Miss Fine," Maxwell said. 

"Not just something he said," Niles corrected. "But something he said, and then _took back_!" He glared at Maxwell. 

"Oh, Niles, please. My relationship with Miss Fine happens to be very complicated," Maxwell said. 

"The woman loves you, you love her. What's so complicated about that?" Niles asked. 

"I agree with Maxwell," C.C. said. 

"Oh, now _there_'s a shocker," Niles said sarcastically. 

"No, I'm serious, Mr. Belvedere," C.C. said snidely. "Maxwell happens to be a grieving widower. He has three children to support. He can't just jump into bed with any tramp who waltzes through the front door. What would happen to little.... and the other one....and the boy?" C.C. asked. 

"In her own way, C.C. does have a point," Maxwell said. "My children have already lost one mother. If it didn't work out between Miss Fine and myself, I -- I mean, _they_ -- would be devastated." 

"Sir, I know you're scared of getting hurt again," Niles replied. "But the point is, you love the woman!" 

"Now, I wouldn't go that far!" C.C. exclaimed. "I mean, honestly, what does Nanny Fine actually DO around here? She just prances around here in little short skirts and tells you all about her insane family." 

"Look, C.C., that's enough of that," Maxwell said sternly. "As for my feelings toward Miss Fine, I'm not sure 'love' is quite the right word. I do care for her, in fact I care a great deal. And it is true, she's the best thing to happen to the children in a long time..." Max smiled dreamily. 

"But it's not love, right, sir?" Niles asked sarcastically. 

"All right, so one might say that I....love her," Maxwell admitted. "But still, there's no need to rush into anything. After all, Miss Fine isn't going anywhere." 

"Well, sir, Miss Fine _is_ young. And attractive. Do you really expect her to wait around while you make up your mind?" Niles asked. "I don't have to remind you how many men she's been out with in the last three years." 

"Oh, Miss Fine wouldn't go off and marry one of her boyfriends," Maxwell said. "Would she?"

"May I speak frankly?" Niles asked. 

"Yes, old man, what is it?" Max replied. 

"Most people spend a lifetime searching for the right person. You've already found her. She lives in this very house. Do you really want to let her get away?" Niles asked. With that, Niles put the tray back down on Max's desk and left the room. 

For the next few hours, C.C. and Max kept working, but it was clear to C.C. that she might as well have been working alone. "Maxwell, what has gotten into you? Ever since Niles came in here, you haven't paid any attention to a word I've said! We have a musical opening in two weeks. Do you really expect me to handle this all by myself?" 

"What? Oh, I'm sorry, C.C. It's just what Niles said about letting Miss Fine get away," Max replied. 

"Are you still on that?" C.C. asked, exasperated. "Are you really going to take advice from a man who spends all his time inhaling Lysol fumes?" 

"Well, you must admit there was a certain truth to what he said," Max replied. "I mean, if Miss Fine were to get tired of waiting for me, and one of her boyfriends proposed, I -- I mean, _we_ -- could lose her." 

"So?!" C.C. said. "You were right to take back what you said to Nanny Fine on the plane. What do you need to get involved with the help for, anyway? Now a business partner...that's a different story." C.C. grinned. 

Max gave her a slightly confused look. "Um, C.C., why don't you just take the day off?" he asked. 

"Maxwell! We have a play opening in just two weeks!" C.C. replied in surprise. 

"Well, it's clear I'm not going to be getting much work done today anyway," Max said. 

"Are you out of your mind?!" C.C. asked. "This play could be our big break. You're the one who's always talking about wanting to beat out Andrew Lloyd Webber." 

"Yes, I know," Maxwell said with a sigh. "But it won't hurt us just to take this one day off. I've really got to sit down with Miss Fine and apologize for taking back what I said." 

"No! Don't do that, Maxwell! You did nothing wrong. It's a free country. You're allowed to take something back if you want," C.C. said. 

"I'm sorry, C.C., but my mind is made up. Go do....whatever it is you do when you're not here," Max said. "I'll call you tomorrow." 

"Well, all right, but I want to go on record as saying this is a bad idea," C.C. said as she left. "I'm only thinking of you." 

"I appreciate that, C.C.," Max replied. With that, C.C. went home. Max turned to the intercom and buzzed Niles in the kitchen. "Old man, please tell Miss Fine to step in my office," he said.

"Yes, sir. Will there be anything else?" the butler asked. 

"Yes. Stay off this bloody intercom!" Max warned. 

"All right, sir. I've had your office bugged for months, anyway," Niles said with a chuckle. 

"Just send Miss Fine in," Maxwell replied, unamused. 

"Right away, sir," Niles replied. 

A minute later, Fran stepped into Maxwell's office. "You wanted to see me, Mr. Sheffield?" 

"Yes, Miss Fine. Have a seat. I think we need to talk about our relationship," Max said. 

"You want to have a talk about our..relationship?" Fran asked. "Does this mean what I think it means?" 

"Yes, Miss Fine, it does," Maxwell replied with a smile. 

"Oh my God! I've got to call Ma!" Fran exclaimed. "Or maybe I should call Val. No, Ma would kill me if she knew I told Val first. Then again, Val's my best friend...." 

"Miss Fine!!" 

"Oh, sorry," Fran chuckled. "Go ahead. I'll call them after." 

"Now, Miss Fine, due to the efforts of a certain British yenta who shall remain nameless, it has come to my attention that I may have made a mistake in taking back 'the thing,'" Max said. 

"So you're saying you _do_ love me?" Fran asked excitedly. 

"Yes....I suppose I am," Max said, almost surprised to hear the words come out of his mouth. He kissed her on the cheek. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry I took it back. I'm just so scared of getting involved again." 

"I know you are," Fran said. "And I don't want to rush you into anything you're not ready for. But then again, it's crazy for us to pretend we can be 'just friends.' After thirty seconds of that, we were making out!" 

Maxwell laughed. "I know. I guess I've just got to face the fact that I....love you. And this time, I know I'm not going to die, so I won't be taking it back." 

"So what does this mean? Do you want to just take it one step at a time, see how it goes?" Fran asked. 

"Yes, I think I would like that, Miss Fine....Fran," Max said with a smile. 

"Listen, you were right about one thing," Fran said. "We _are_ friends. But that doesn't mean we can't be more, you know." Fran grinned knowingly at him. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Niles entered. "Sorry to interrupt, sir, but I thought you might be needing this." Niles handed Maxwell a brochure. 

"A honeymoon suite?!" Max exclaimed. "Very funny, Niles, but Miss Fine and I aren't getting married." Fran shot him a look. Maxwell knew he was in trouble."Uh, I mean...not yet, anyway." Max handed the brochure back to his butler.

"Nice save, sir," Niles said with a grin. 

"Listen, old man, while I'm making my apologies, I guess I owe you one, too," Max said. 

"What for, sir?" Niles asked. 

"Well, I might have been a bit harsh with you earlier," Maxwell replied hesitantly. "You were right about my taking back the thing." 

"I _was_?!" Niles replied, pretending to be shocked. 

Max laughed. "Yes. I let fear cloud my judgment. I took it back because I didn't know what else to do." 

"By the way, sir, there was a phone call for you while you were talking to Miss Fine," Niles said. 

"Well, who was it?" Maxwell asked. 

"Louise Vanderbilt. She wanted an answer about her dinner party next week," the butler replied. 

"Oh, yes," Max said. He turned to Fran. "C.C. and I are supposed to go to a backers' party next week to talk some of New York's wealthiest into investing in our latest production. These things always go better if you bring a date. Are you doing anything next Saturday night?" 

"You want _me_ to be your date?" Fran asked, shocked. "What about Miss Babcock, won't she be upset that you're taking me?" 

"Probably," Max admitted. "But I don't want to go with her; I want to go with _you_. What do you say?" 

"Oh, Mr. Sheffield, I just don't know what to say!" Fran exclaimed, beaming. 

Max chuckled. "Is that a yes or a no?" 

"It's a yes!! I normally spend my Saturday nights with Dr. Quinn, but I think I can change that!" Fran threw her arms around him. 

"Sir, I'd be happy to call Miss Babcock for you, and tell her that you've asked Miss Fine to be your date," Niles volunteered. 

"That won't be necessary, Niles. I'll do that myself," Maxwell replied. 

"Oh, please let me tell her, sir. I have so little excitement in my life," Niles said.


	2. Getting Ready for The Big Date

_Author's Note:_Thanks once again to Allison for her support in writing this fic! 

The next morning, Niles walked into Maxwell's office. "Miss Babcock's here, sir," he said. C.C. came in. 

"Thank you, Niles. You can go now," Maxwell replied. 

"Oh, that's all right. I've got some time to spare. I'd really like to stay for this," Niles said with a grin. 

C.C. turned to the butler. "Maxwell and I have work to do. Why don't you go find something constructive to do, like playing in traffic?" 

"Where _do_ you come up with such witty comebacks?" Niles asked sarcastically. He turned around and pretended to dust the bookshelves. 

After giving Niles a good glare, C.C. turned back to Max. "By the way, what time do you want me to pick you up on Saturday night for the backers' party?" 

"Oh, yes, C.C., I wanted to talk to you about that, too," Maxwell said. Upon hearing this, Niles quit "dusting" and came over to Max's desk to better hear the conversation. 

"What is it, Maxwell? If you'd rather pick me up at my place, that's fine too," C.C. replied. 

Max swallowed nervously. "Well, you see, I've kind of asked someone else to be my date for the party." 

"Maxwell!" C.C. exclaimed, obviously annoyed. "You know you and I always go to these things together!" 

"I'm sorry, C.C. I just thought it would be a nice change of pace if we went with someone else for once," Maxwell said. 

"Oh, Miss Babcock can't bring a date, sir. She and her crash dummy broke up," Niles said. 

"Niles, please!" Maxwell said. 

"Well, who's the lucky woman?" C.C. asked. Max mumbled something unintelligible under his breath. 

"Sir, I don't think Miss Babcock heard you," Niles said. 

"Oh all right! I'm taking Miss Fine to the party!" Maxwell exclaimed. 

C.C. laughed hysterically. "You're taking Nanny Fine to a backers' party?!" 

"Yes, I am. I know Miss Fine may not seem particularly sophisticated, but she has a certain charm. I think she would fit in quite well," Maxwell replied. 

"Nanny Fine, fit in among some of the wealthiest people in this city? Maxwell, you must be joking!" C.C. said. "You know what I think? I think you're letting your 'little producer' make your decisions for you again." 

"I am not!" Maxwell said indignantly. "I just want to do something nice for Miss Fine to make up for what I've done to her." 

C.C. turned to Niles. "You had something to do with this, didn't you, Hazel?" 

"Me? Why would you think that?" Niles said innocently. 

"Oh, come on!" C.C. exclaimed. "You're always trying to get Maxwell and Nanny Fine together. That's your other hobby, after listening in on Maxwell's phone calls." 

Niles grinned at C.C. "You forgot about my favorite pastime," he said. "Torturing you." 

The next afternoon, Val came over to help Fran decide what to wear for the party. Fran spread out all the possibilities on her bed. As she looked at the various dresses, Val turned to her best friend. "I can't believe Mr. Sheffield finally asked you out! It's just like Cinderella, except without the ugly stepsisters." 

Fran laughed. "You obviously haven't seen my sister Nadine lately. Meanwhile, you're supposed to be helping me decide what to wear. This is my big chance with Mr. Sheffield! I don't want to blow it." 

"Well, why are we going through your closet, instead of just going over to Loehmann's and picking out something new?" Val asked. 

"I got rid of most of my credit cards after I had that compulsive-shopping thing last year," Fran replied. 

Val nodded. "I remember that. I wonder what cured you so fast." 

Fran shrugged. "What I'd like to know is why Mr. Sheffield wouldn't look me in the eye for two days after that." She turned back to the clothes that were still lying on the bed. "Now, can we please cut the chit-chat and pick out something for this big date?" 

"OK, well, how about this one?" Val asked, holding up a red sequined dress. 

"Yeah, that could work," Fran said with a smile. "This is the dress I wore to the backers' party on my first night here." 

"Oh, that's right," Val said, nodding. "Didn't you tell me Mr. Sheffield's eyes almost popped out when he saw it?" 

"Yup," Fran agreed. "And I thought Miss Babcock was going to faint on the spot." She took the dress from her friend. With a wink, she added, "I think we have a winner." 


	3. The Backers' Party

On Saturday afternoon, Fran came down the stairs, modeling the dress. As she slowly and dramatically descended, she said, "Niles, you're a man, right?"   
  
"So they tell me," Niles said.   
  
"Well, what do you think of this dress? Do you think Mr. Sheffield will like it?" Fran asked, knowing her friend would give her an honest opinion.   
  
Niles whistled. "Miss Fine, if Mr. Sheffield doesn't propose to you before the night's out, I will personally have him commited."   
  
Fran grinned. "Good, that's just the look I was going for. I can't wait to see Miss Babcock's reaction to this dress! She's going to drop dead!"   
  
Niles nodded. "I'll have the smelling salts ready. Miss Babcock phoned earlier to tell Mr. Sheffield that her car is supposedly being repaired. I offered to lend her something from our broom closet, but she insisted on riding in the limo with you and Mr. Sheffield."  
  
"Really?" Fran asked incredulously.   
  
"That's what she said. Although I'll bet you a thousand to one, she's lying. You know it's killing her that Mr. Sheffield has asked you out," Niles said with his usual grin.   
  
"I'll bet. Meanwhile, you look like you've died and gone to heaven," Fran remarked.   
  
"Well, why shouldn't I?" Niles asked. "Mr. Sheffield finally made a move on you, and Miss Babcock is eaten up with jealousy. It's like a dream come true!"   
  
"Can you come down off your cloud a minute?" Fran asked. Niles sighed. "That's better," Fran said. "Now, can you keep a secret?" Niles gave her a look which made Fran realize that was a dumb question. "Look, you cannot tell Mr. Sheffield what dress I'm wearing. I want him to be surprised."   
  
"Well, all right, Miss Fine, but can I at least tell Miss Babcock?" Niles asked.   
  
"No!" Fran replied. "Don't you want her to be surprised, too?"   
  
"Oh, I see your point," Niles said. "That reminds me, what did I do with the Polaroid?" With that, Fran went upstairs to take the dress off until later. Niles walked into Maxwell's office, where he found his boss looking somewhat nervous.   
  
"Sir, I just wanted to see if you needed any help getting ready for your date," Niles said. On the word 'date,' Max gave the butler a look. "I mean, your backers' party," he covered quickly.   
  
"No, thank you, old man. I think I'm fine. Do you know if Miss Fine is ready yet? You know how long it can take a woman to get all fixed up," Maxwell replied, thinking of all the premieres he'd nearly missed because of Fran.   
  
Niles grinned, remembering the dress. "Yes, sir, I think Miss Fine is more than prepared."  
  
"Oh, well, that's good," the producer said, still obviously nervous. "Do you have any idea what she's planning to wear tonight?"   
  
Niles shook his head. "Sorry, sir. I really don't like to get involved in other people's affairs."   
  
"Come on, man!" Maxwell said. "Liz Smith could learn a thing or two from you."  
  
"Well, yes sir, but even Liz Smith has her limits," Niles said.   
  
Maxwell looked his butler, trying to decide whether or not he was telling the truth. "Are you _sure_ you don't know what Miss Fine is going to wear tonight?"   
  
Niles shook his head. "No idea. All I know is that Miss Toriello helped her decide."   
  
"Oh, well, that's comforting," said Max sarcastically. "I just want tonight to go well. You know, with the investors and everything," he added.   
  
"Sir, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. Miss Fine can be rather charming," Niles said comfortingly.   
  
"You know, you might be right, old man," Maxwell said with a smile. "She's a beautiful woman, and in her own way she's every bit as sophisticated as any of those stuffy blue-blood investors."   
  
"Of course she is, sir. I'm sure the date will be a complete success," Niles replied.   
  
"It's just a backers' party, Niles. I wouldn't necessarily call it a date," Max said.   
  
"You're a man, and Miss Fine is a woman. You're going out in public together," the butler said. "I believe that qualifies as a date."   
  
That night, Maxwell was anxiously pacing at the bottom of the stairs while Fran finished getting ready upstairs. Niles came downstairs. "Is Miss Fine ready?" Max asked impatiently.   
  
"Not quite, sir. She's still doing her hair," the butler replied.   
  
"Good God," Maxwell said. "I think the bloody Sistine Chapel was painted in less time than this!"   
  
"Relax, sir," Niles said. "This is an important night for Miss Fine, too. She wants to make sure she looks just right."   
  
Max sighed. "I suppose you're right. But I'd still like to get there before everyone else has left."   
  
Just then C.C. arrived, wearing a stunning black dress. "Hello, hello," she greeted her business partner. "Maxwell, what do you think?" she asked, turning around so he could see her outfit.  
  
"Very nice, C.C.," Max replied, barely even glancing at her.   
  
"Thank you, I bought it this afternoon," C.C. replied. "Now, come on, we don't want to be late." She grabbed Maxwell's arm.   
  
"C.C.!" Max exclaimed. "Miss Fine isn't ready yet!"   
  
With a smile, C.C. said, "I know. We could probably make it to the limo before she gets down here." She began pulling him towards the front door.   
  
Max struggled to break her grip. As the two continued to argue, Fran came down the stairs. "Here I am," she announced as she slowly walked down the steps. All the color drained from C.C.'s face at the sight of Fran's dress. Maxwell's jaw dropped. Niles grinned from ear to ear as he ran to pick up the camera to capture C.C.'s horrified reaction.   
  
The butler came back quickly, camera in hand. He stood directly in front of the still-shocked C.C. and said, "Say cheese!" as he took a picture of her stunned reaction. Turning to Fran, he said, "That's going to be my Christmas card!"   
  
C.C. glared at Niles. "Drop dead."   
  
Meanwhile, Maxwell finally found his voice. "Miss Fine," was all he was able to get out. "You-you look wonderful!"   
  
Fran walked over to Max. "Thanks. I thought this dress might bring back some memories," she said with a playful wink.   
  
"Yes, it certainly does," said Max with a smile. Turning to C.C. he said, "This is the dress Miss Fine wore to her very first backer's party."   
  
"How sweet," said C.C. insincerely. "Now can we go? We don't want to keep our potential investors waiting."   
  
"Wait a minute, C.C., what about your date? You aren't going alone tonight, are you?" Max asked.   
  
"It was difficult to find someone who was free on such short notice," she replied. "You know, all of my friends lead such busy lives."   
  
"All three of them?" Niles asked.   
  
"Very funny, coming from someone who's staying home on a Saturday night to clean the oven!" C.C. replied.   
  
"I think we'd better get going," Maxwell said anxiously. "Are you ready, Miss Fine?" he asked.   
  
"I just need to check one thing," Fran replied, as she walked over to Niles. "Did you--?" she asked.   
  
The butler nodded. "I set the VCR, just like you asked."   
  
"Thanks," Fran replied, hugging her friend quicklly. She walked back over to Max and C.C., who were looking at her strangely. "What? You don't expect me to miss _Dr. Quinn_, do you?"   
  
The three got in the limo and took off for the party. Max noticed that Fran seemed a bit nervous. "Oh, Miss Fine, you have nothing to be nervous about. Just be yourself. Everything will be fine," he said reassuringly as he kissed her on the cheek..   
  
C.C. looked at him in horror. "Maxwell! Don't tell her that! Do you want these people to invest with us or not?!"   
  
"I just don't want Miss Fine to feel indimated by our backers. After all, they're just people," Max replied.   
  
"Despite what Maxwell may have told you," C.C. said to Fran, "These people are not going to care about the rash on your mother's back, or why there were two Darrins on _Bewitched_,or any of the other idiotic things you're used to talking about."   
  
"Well, gee, Miss Babcock, with an attitude like that it's hard to imagine why you'd have any trouble getting a date," said Fran sarcastically.   
  
"Ladies, please," Maxwell said. "For this one night, could you please try to put your differences aside?"   
  
"I just don't want Nanny Fine to say anything that will embarrass our potential investors," C.C. said. "There's a lot riding on tonight."   
  
Throwing a knowing glace at Maxwell, Fran replied, "You think _you've_ got a lot riding on tonight?"   
  
C.C. sighed. This was going to be a long evening.   
  
The limo finally arrived at their destination. The Vanderbilt mansion was even larger than the Sheffields. "Wow," Fran breathed as they entered. "This place is even better than Southfork!"   
  
Max smiled. "Yes, it is rather impressive, isn't it?"  
  
C.C. turned to Fran. "Must you relate everything to a television show?"   
  
"Can I help it if I watched a lot as a kid? The TV was our baby-sitter whenever Ma was too busy eating to watch us. Which, of course, was all the time," Fran replied.   
  
C.C. whispered in Maxwell's ear. "We haven't even been here five minutes yet, and already Nanny Fine is embarassing us! Do you see what happens when you let your hormones make your decisions for you?!"   
  
"Now, C.C.," Max whispered back. "If it bothers you that much, just ignore her. I'm sure she won't do any harm. She might even surprise you." He took Fran by the arm and led her into the dining room where the party was to be held. C.C. reluctantly followed.   
  
When Fran saw all of the food and fine china, she gasped. She'd never seen anything like it. "My mother would just die if she saw this!" she exclaimed.   
  
Max chuckled. "Yes, this does look like Sylvia's idea of heaven," he remarked.   
  
C.C. rolled her eyes. "_My_ idea of heaven would be a world with no Nanny Fine," she said under her breath.   
  
"C.C., please!" Max said through gritted teeth. "I know you don't like me bringing Fran here tonight, but she_ is_ my date!"   
  
C.C. sighed. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was sure this was all just a horrible nightmare, and that she would wake up in a cold sweat any minute now.   
  
Just then, the party's hostess, Louise Vanderbilt came over to the trio. "Maxwell, I'm so glad you could come! I read your play, and I'm seriously thinking about investing, but I haven't quite made up my mind yet," she said as they shook hands.   
  
Max smiled. "Well, we'll just have to see if I can't convince you before the night's out," he said. "There's someone here I'd like you to meet. This is my date, Fran Fine."   
  
"It's nice to meet you, Miss Fine," Lousie said.   
  
Fran offered her hand. "Nice place you've got here. Where do Bobby and J.R. sleep?" she asked. When Louise apparently seemed confused, Fran continued, "_Dallas_, the Ewings...does any of this ring a bell?" Still no response. "What's the matter, don't you rich people ever watch TV?" Fran said with a laugh.   
  
Louise was clearly taken aback by Fran's remark. For C.C., it was the last straw. "Nanny Fine, please!! You're embarrassing us!"   
  
Louise turned to Max. "Nanny? What's a grown man like you need to bring a sitter for?" she teased.   
  
Fran laughed. "Oh, no, I'm not _his_ nanny. I take care of his kids," she replied.   
  
"That's true," Max added. "But tonight, she's my date. You see, for the past four years, I've been trying to hide my feelings for her. I've finally decided to stop running from a relationship and admit that I love her." To show just how much he loved her, Max kissed Fran on the cheek.   
  
C.C. sighed. Could this night get any worse?   
  
"Oh, Max, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard," Louise said. "I guess it's true what they say, love is blind."   
  
"I'll admit, Fran's methods may be a bit unorthodox, but my children have never been happier," Max said. "Neither have I, for that matter. After Sara died, I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life lonely, but Fran changed all that. Her love of life is contagious, and it's rubbed off on all of us. Once you get to know Fran, it's pretty hard not to love her."   
  
Fran was clearly touched. "Oh, Max....I mean, Mr. Sheffield," she breathed. They looked at each other for a moment, then leaned in to kiss. Max took Fran in his arms and bent her backward and kissed her passionately.   
  
C.C. was appalled. It was bad enough that Maxwell had asked Nanny Fine to be his date, but _this _was just too much. She managed to pull them apart. "Maxwell, please! This is not the time to be kissing the help!" she exclaimed.   
  
"Oh, come on, Miss Babcock," Fran teased, "Can I help it if I'm just irressitible to men?"  
  
C.C. rolled her eyes. She turned to Max. "When are you going to stop letting your 'producer' make all your decisions for you?!" she whispered loudly in his ear. "Are you deliberately trying to destroy Sheffield-Babcock productions?!"   
  
Max glanced at the crowd that had gathered around them. "No....but you seem to be doing a wonderful job of it," he replied with a nervous chuckle. Realizing that this evening had quickly turned into a complete disaster, Max began searching for a way out before things could get any worse. He glanced at his watch. "My, would you look at the time?" he said, even though it was only 9:30. "I promised Grace I would tuck her in tonight," he said.   
  
"But Mr. Sheffield, Gracie's spending the night over at her girlfriend's house," Fran said.   
  
"Oh....," Max said nervously. "Then it must be Niles I have to tuck in. Come on, Miss Fine, C.C., I think we'd better be going." With that, Max frantically began heading for the door. The two women followed, completely confused.   
  
Just as Max was about to make his exit, a young woman stopped him. "You're Maxwell Sheffield, the Broadway producer, right?"   
  
"Yes, that's me," Max replied with a slight smile. He couldn't help but be flattered that someone recognized him.   
  
"I thought so," the woman said. "Do you know Andrew Lloyd Webber by any chance? I just love _Cats_! Have you ever thought about doing a show like that?"   
  
"Yes, but it turns out I'm allergic to cat hair," Max joked.   
  
"Huh?" the woman said.   
  
Max wasn't in the mood to explain his humor. "It was nice meeting you, but I really have to be going," he said, shaking her hand.   
  
With that, Maxwell was out the door. C.C. and Fran followed. 


	4. The Limo Ride Home

**Chapter 4**  
  
As soon as the three were back in the limo, C.C. spoke up. "Maxwell, why did you run out like that?"  
  
"In case you hadn't noticed, the party wasn't exactly going very well!" Max exclaimed. He quickly told the limo driver to step on it.  
  
"What are you yelling at me for?!" C.C. asked.  
  
"Because you're the one who made such a scene!" the Brit replied.  
  
"Look, I know you're attracted to Nanny Fine," C.C. said, "But bringing her to a place like this is just asking for trouble! Haven't you learned that by now?"  
  
"C.C., please!" Max replied. Turning to Fran, he said, "Don't pay any attention to her. You did nothing wrong tonight."  
  
"What do you mean, she did nothing wrong? What about that stupid _Dallas_ remark?" C.C. asked.  
  
"I was just being myself," Fran said.  
  
"That's right, C.C. I'll admit, Fran can be a bit brash from time to time, but she doesn't mean any harm," Max said, kissing Fran on the cheek.  
  
"Oh, Maxwell, would you stop doing that?!" C.C. asked with a sigh.  
  
"I'm a grown man, and I'll do whatever I bloody well want," Max replied. "If my relationship with Fran makes you so uncomfortable, then maybe you should seek other employment."  
  
"Are you firing me?" C.C. asked, shocked.  
  
"Yes, I suppose I am," Maxwell said. "I don't want to do it, but I'm tired of you interfering in my relationship with Fran."  
  
"Mr. Sheffield, are you sure about this?" Fran asked.  
  
"Of course I am," the Brit replied. "After the way you behaved tonight, C.C., I just don't think there's a place for you in Sheffield-Babcock Productions anymore."  
  
"You can't fire me, Maxwell. I'm not one of your _employees_," C.C. said with a glance at Fran. "I'm your business partner. You'd have to buy me out of my share of the company."  
  
"All right then, I'll call my lawyer first thing in the morning to see about dissolving our partnership," Maxwell said.  
  
"Mr. Sheffield, you're just upset. Don't say anything you're going to regret later," Fran said, in an attempt to calm him.  
  
"My mind is made up," Maxwell said. "I can't work with someone who is unable to respect my right to do whatever I bloody well want in my personal life."  
  
C.C. was appalled. "Maxwell! I can see that your hormones have completely taken over your senses, so I'm just going to go home and wait until you cool off." With that, she angrily asked Maxwell's chauffeur to drive her home.  
  
After C.C. was dropped off at her place, Max and Fran continued to ride home in silence. Fran finally spoke up. "Mr. Sheffield, are you sure you should've done that?"  
  
Max chuckled. "Of course I am. Now I don't have to get Niles anything for his birthday," he joked.  
  
"But I don't want Miss Babcock to lose her job on account of me," Fran said.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about C.C. With all her connections, she'll be all right. All you need to be concentrating on is the fact that I love you."  
  
Fran blushed. "I'm sorry I ruined your backers' party. How are you going to get the money for your show?"  
  
"I guess I'll have to make some calls in the morning," Max said. "If worst comes to worst, I'll put up some of my own money."  
  
"I thought you didn't like to invest in your own plays," Fran pointed out.  
  
"Normally I don't, but I'm not going to let some stuffy blue-bloods keep me from doing a show I believe in."  
  
"Do you think you can do it on your own, without Miss Babcock?" Fran asked.  
  
"I'm sure I can. I was running this company by myself long before I ever met C.C."  
  
"You know, most men in your position would've been furious if someone like me blew a big business deal for them," Fran pointed out.  
  
"Don't you know by now that your outspokenness is one of the first things I noticed about you?" Max asked.  
  
"Really? The first thing I noticed about you was your mansion," Fran joked with her trademark nasal laugh.  
  
Max laughed. "I don't think anybody's ever made me laugh as much as you do. Well, not since Sara, anyway," he quickly covered.  
  
Instinctively, Fran let out a small "Awww" at the mention of Sara. "Look, I know I can't undo what's been done to you and the children by losing Sara," she said. "But I do want to be a part of your family someday."  
  
"Miss Fine, Fran, you already are a part of our family," Max said, gently putting his arm around her.  
  
"I know that," Fran said. "And I love you all so much. It's just that, I would like to really be a part of the family."  
  
Max looked at her for a moment, not quite understanding what she meant. "Oh," he said when he finally got it. "Um, Fran, I--I don't think I'm quite ready for that just yet," he stammered.  
  
Fran laughed. "Oh, will you relax? That wasn't a proposal. I was just saying someday."  
  
"Oh," Max said, trying his best not to look too relieved.  
  
Soon the limo arrived back at the Sheffield mansion. Niles was waiting by the door when they walked in. Brighton and Maggie sat on the couch, anxiously awaiting their father's return.  
  
Max turned to his butler. "Niles, the children were supposed to be in bed an hour ago."  
  
"I know, sir, but they insisted on staying up to find out how things went," Niles replied. He reached into his pocket and took out several bills. "I can never resist cold hard cash."  
  
"So, Dad," Brighton asked with a knowing wink. "Is there going to be a wedding?"  
  
"I'll tell you all about it in the morning," Max promised. "But right now, you two should be in bed."  
  
Reluctantly, the children headed up to bed. "I'm glad you got them out of the way, sir," Niles said. "Now, tell me, how did it go?"  
  
"Niles, it's been a very long evening. What makes you think I'd be in the mood to relive it again so soon?" Max replied, exasperated.  
  
"Oh, sir, please, I spend all day stuck in the house, cooking and cleaning while you go off to meetings with celebrities. I get so little excitement in my life," Niles said.  
  
"Well, all right, old man," Max said with a sigh. "I might as well tell you now. The backers' party was a total disaster. No one's going to invest in our show all because C.C. made a scene."  
  
"Niles, you should've seen it!" Fran exclaimed. "Mr. Sheffield kissed me in front of everyone, and Miss Babcock had a fit!"  
  
"Ooh, tell me more," Niles said, suddenly interested.  
  
"Well, I don't think you'll be seeing Miss Babcock around here anymore," Max said. "I had to let her go. She just cannot accept the fact that Fran and I are now together."  
  
"Let me get this straight. You and Miss Fine are now a couple?" Niles asked. Max nodded. "And you fired Miss Babcock?" Again Max nodded. "Yahoo! I haven't been this happy since my butlers' glee club won the national championship!" Niles looked like he was about to do a cartwheel.  
  
"Don't take it so hard, old man," Max said sarcastically. "Well, I think I'm just going to go to bed and put this whole thing behind me." With a sigh, he started towards the stairs.  
  
"Night, Mr. Sheffield," Fran said. "I really did have a wonderful time tonight."  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Miss Fine. Please don't feel badly about what happened. It was all C.C.'s fault," Max replied as he went upstairs.  
  
When Maxwell was safely out of earshot, Niles spoke up. "Oh, I almost forgot, Miss Fine. While you were out, I went to the one-hour photo lab."  
  
Fran looked at him, slightly confused. "What'd you do that for?"  
  
Niles handed her a photograph. "Miss Babcock, remember?" he asked with a smile. "The pictures I took of her earlier. I had copies made for you, Miss Toriello, your mother, the children..."  
  
Fran smiled. "You're terrible, you know that?"  
  
Niles smiled back. "Thank you, Miss Fine." 


	5. The Next Day

**Chapter 5**

Early the next morning, the doorbell rang. Niles answered it, and was surprised to see C.C. standing there. "Oh, it's you again," he said dryly. "I thought Mr. Sheffield got rid of you last night."

"Listen, Butler Boy, today is _not _a good day to start with me. I haven't slept all night, and I am in a _very_bad mood."

"Really? How can you tell?" Niles shot back.

"Just shut up and get Maxwell down here," C.C. replied.

"Oh, all right," he said with a sigh. He headed upstairs to retrieve his boss. A moment later, the two men returned.

"Look, C.C., if you've come here to try to change my mind, you're wasting your time," Maxwell said.

"I've been up all night trying to find investors for your stupid play!" C.C. exclaimed. Realizing what she'd just said, she quickly added, "Sorry," with a small smile.

"Well, I appreciate that, but-" Maxwell began.

"I got us $5 million!" C.C. interrupted.

"Wow," Niles said, whistling. "Who did you-I mean, what did you have to do to get that kind of money?"

"I know people! I called in a few favors," she replied with an exasperated glance at him. C.C. sighed and turned to Max. "I guess I might've been a little out of line with you and Nanny Fine last night. I just thought it might help smooth things over if I could get you out of the jam I got you into."

"Well, I must say, that's very generous of you," Max replied, genuinely touched.

"Maxwell, you act as if this is the first nice thing I've ever done!" C.C. said. "So, what do you say, are we partners again?"

Max sighed. "I guess so. But you've got to understand that my relationship with Fran is very important to me. I will not have anyone interfering with it, even you."

"Don't tell me you actually plan to continue seeing Nanny Fine," C.C. said in shock.

"Yes, I do," Max replied. "If you think you can handle that, then you're welcome to come back to Sheffield-Babcock Productions. If not, there's the door."

"OK, Maxwell, if that's the way you want it," C.C. said as she started towards the door. Just as she was about to leave, she turned back around. "I've spent the last 25 years of my life in the theater. It's all I really know how to do."

"That's not true," Niles said. "I've seen you fetch a newspaper. You could always look for a position as a family dog."

"Niles, please. Hold off on the insults for just a minute," Max said. Turning to his business partner, he said, "Are you saying you want to come back, on my terms?"

C.C. sighed dramatically. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this. Yes, I want to come back."

"And?" Max prompted.

"And I'll put up with you and Nanny Fine," C.C. said reluctantly. "But does she really have to sit on the corner of your desk in those ridiculous short skirts and babble on about those children of yours?"

"C.C., she's the nanny!" Max exclaimed. "That's what I pay her for."

"Right," C.C. said under her breath. "_That's_ what you pay her for." Max gave her a 'look.' "Sorry," she said sheepishly. "Force of habit." C.C. smiled innocently at Maxwell, but her fingers were firmly crossed behind her back.


End file.
